A Romantic Evening with Marshmallow Butt
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: When a date between two couples is something very important when a certain mobian is running late and a waiting alabaster mare is nervous on her evening with him and how things turn out. The story takes place in an alternate universe of the Rays of Hope.


**A Romantic Evening with Marshmallow butt**

In the bright lights of Manehattan a mare is waiting at her table near the window of Far-Afield

Tavern waiting for her date to arrive in which he is notoriously being late a prince shouldn't keep a lady of my status waiting, before she could order her white Zinfandel wine when he came in the room and headed towards the alabaster white mare he was wearing a black simple Armani suit with a crisp white shirt no tie and Rockford black shoes shined with a brilliance that is blinding to those who looked at his direction his ice cool blue eyes looked at the mare and bow to her explaining,

"I'm so sorry Seniorita Rarity I was late because of a matter I was handling personally and took me longer than expected please forgive my grave injustice by keeping you waiting." As Rarity looked at the very handsome being other mares were looking at the being and looked at their husbands, and coltfriends giving them a look of why don't you be like him when your late. The stallions were eyeing this being with outright jealously as Rarity pouted very sexy and looked at her date and said,

"Rodrigo I know as being General of the Rays of Hope and with your army protecting this planet and beyond It doesn't hurt you if you try to be to your dates on time I understand you work really hard to keep peace here in Equestria and beyond all other borders for who knows how long since you and your army reemerged from that portal that left you in limbo for the last five thousand years, since that mishap when Twilight used that spell to looked at the limbo in which you came back as the very legendary general that his army of one hundred thousand that disappeared during the very last battle with an evil that was defeated but before the evil was being destroyed cast a last spell of imprisonment to send you towards limbo never to be heard from ever again."

"Looks like you have been taking lessons from Seniorita Pinkie on exposition I see." As Rodrigo smiled at the very beautiful mare

"I was prepared from Twilight and Applejack, Starlight Glimmer on your infamous tardiness to dates you know its fashionable to be late to events but dates that is another issue when you have a herd makes the mares being feel that they are not important to you." Rarity says,

"You are right Rarity that's why I try to improve my tardiness and the results on all my dates with Twilight, Applejack, and Starlight I have been early to on time I will do much more better with you Rarity if you let me?" Rodrigo said,

"Since you ask for my forgiveness then I will forgive you when you take me out again next week, please sit down and lets order dinner." Rarity said,

 _ **Several hours later**_

As the two participants were laughing and have a great time with each other the white Zinfandel was empty and replaced with a bottle of champagne in which was almost finishing up and Rarity started to say something towards Rodrigo,

"So Rodrigo I have one question how did you get to date me with Spike still have deep feelings for me how did you pull it off?"

"I simply walked up to Spike and privately we sat down on a hill away from Ponyville and have a heart to heart talk about you and I felt really bad that Spike is stubborn on his love for you, but I explained to him she is not returning that love towards you but treating you as a friend or brother in that sense. It was long talk and a lot of tears where shed but he knew I was very interested in you but I keep my distance because my respect for Spike he really appreciated it, and told me this to be there for you and treat you like a queen and he was very adamant of not being late toward my date with you. In the end I gave Spike advice on talking to to other mares like that Moon Dancer in Canterlot she might be interested in you. Last I heard Spike is dating Moon Dancer and they are happy. Spike send me a note to thank me on this I did what is right happiness can be attained by looking all around and eventually you find it in the most unusual places."

"Darling you did all that for me?" Asked Rarity,

"Yes I did it will not be right if I disrespect Spike in that manner he deserves the truth and move on from this for the better for him and his understanding of looking at other options, for all of this worth to date the most beautiful mare in all Equestria I want to make it right." Rodrigo said with a small smile on his face. Rarity couldn't believe those words coming out from his mouth and she reached over and kissed Rodrigo on his lips his kisses towards her were electric and full of passion as they separated she realized that he is the one being that she wants like a hunger never to be satisfied and to be treated like a queen that also elicited a very aroused Rarity to make the other mares in the tavern to know that this hunk of a mobian is hers and hers alone.

"Darling lets leave here and go back to our hotel room for a nightcap."

"Seniorita Rarity are you trying to seduce me?" Asked Rodrigo,

"Darling a lady doesn't assume of a seduction towards you in my case I want you and spend my entire life with you beloved." Those words that Rodrigo heard was music to his ears and his heart backflip with joy to have this beautiful mare all to himself to please her and make her the happiest mare in all Equestria, he paid the bill and helped Rarity with her fur wrap to put on her and picked her up bridle style till he phased out and arrived at Rarity's room in which she opened the door but before both beings entered Rarity had a question for Rodrigo,

"Rodrigo I have a question for you that is on my mind for a while now."

"Well ask away I'm a open book ask away Rarity." replied Rodrigo

"When you keep your distance from me to get his blessing from Spike to date have you ever looked at my flank?" Asked Rarity,

"Honestly yes." Replied Rodrigo,

"Well, what do you hink of my flank?" Asked Rarity,

"Well they are soft and very big and sexy like a marshmallow very sinful and wanted to be tasted on by me." replied Rodrigo

"Really? Darling, my flanks are marshmallow in your eyes hmmmmmmmmm, I like that well i'm dying to start this night cap with you beloved." As she entered the room Rodrigo went and palmed her flanks she turned around with a blush on her cheeks and smiled at him as she pulled him in with her magic and shut the door behind him but before anything else happened a paw reached out from the door and put a do not disturb on the handle of the door as it was closed and locked as you hear the murmurs of passion in that room.

 **Okay this story is from an alternate universe where the Rays of Hope was already established on Equestria for some time leave a review because this was in my head for a while before I write it down and getting it ready for fanfiction.**


End file.
